Universal Studios Kentucky
Universal Studios Kentucky '''is a film industry-themed amusement park at ''Universal Kentucky Resort. ' '''that's located in Lexington, Kentucky,USA. near University of Kentucky . featuring rides and attractions mostly based on pop culture properties, such as Universal's vast works and licensed properties. It Opened on May 24, 1994. Promotional info Lights, camera, action! Welcome to the world premiere movie and television studio-based theme park of Universal Studios Kentucky, where you become a star by riding the most amazing rides, and experience entertainment all based on most-loved motion pictures, television, music, and video game productions come to life. And also greet your favorite stars along the way, all located at sections. Areas '''Current' * Production Central '-' 'The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows. Opened On May 24, 1994. * '''New York '-''' 'a section section based on New York City. Opened on May 24, 1994. * '''San Francisco '- Themed to San Francisco. Opened on May 24, 1994. * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter:Diagon Alley - TPA Opened: June 21,2016. * 'Amity '- inspired by ''Jaws ''films. Opened on May 24, 1994. * '''Hollywood/ Los Angeles '''a section section based on Hollywood street & The Los Angles City Opened on May 24, 1994. * '''DC Nation - '''An Area Themed to DC Comics Super Hero's '''Opened: October 10, 2010. * Looney Tunes Central - An Area Themed To Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes. Opened: 'October 10, 2010. * '''Woody Woodpecker's KidZone. '- An Area Themed To The Woody Woodpecker Other Universal Kids Rides At Woody Woodpecker's Kid Zone. 'Opened: '''March 13, 1999. * '''Cartoon Network Central ' - An area Themed to to Cartoon Network Cartoon's '''Opened: March 27,2005. * Nickelodeon Silme City - An area Themed to Nickelodeon. Opened: July 19, 2002. * Super Nintendo World - '''An Area Themed To Nintendo That Has 3 sub-areas, Nintendo Plaza, Mushroom Kingdom, and Hyrule.Opened: July 22, 2017. '''Former * Hannah-Barbara Land Opened: May 24, 1994. Closed: October 21, 2001 Replaced By:'''Nickelodeon Slime City.& Cartoon Network Central. * '''Camp Snoopy Opened: '''June 27 1995 '''Closed: October 21, 2014.Replaced By: The Wizarding World of Harry Potter:Diagon Alley. * Neverland '''- themed to FairyTales '''Opened: July 14, 1996. Closed: October 30, 2008. Replaced By: '''DC Nation & Loony Tunes Central. '''Canceled Area's. * Homestar Runner Land '('HR Land) - a canceled themed land based on the popular internet cartoon website Homestar Runner. It would showcase rides and attractions such as Homestar Runner-themed wooden rollercoaster, Strong Bad's Awesome Ride Ever!, a wild mouse rollercoaster, The Cheat's Bumpers, a kid-sized bumper cars, Strong Sad's Teacup Spin, a spinning teacup ride, and as well as others. The land would be as a sub-area as part of Holywood , which planned in 2007. Unfortunately, in early 2009, the project was canceled due to the fact that despite the cartoon's popularity on the internet, Homestar Runner ''is not well-known to be adapted into theme park attractions. Rides, Attractions, Annual Entertainment and Restaurants Production Central The first of the 13 zones of the theme park, centered around movie making. Map info: Step inside to the studio lot of movie and television making. '''Current Attractions' *Hollywood Rip Ride Rock-It - A X-Coaster built by German manufacturer Maurer Söhne. With a height of 167 feet (51 m), a length of 3,800 feet (1,200 m), and a top speed of 65 miles per hour (105 km/h), it is the largest X-Coaster in the world. Some of the special features are that riders are recorded during the entire 1 minute and 37 second ride and can choose one of thirty songs to listen to during the experience. Opened July 27,2011. *'RollerCoaster Tycoon: The 4D Experience' - This film has first appeared at Kentucky Kingdom, based on 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky's RollerCoaster Tycoon. Join Blu (Jesse Eisenberg) and Jewel (Anne Hathaway) for extreme amusement park adventure with Super Mario Brothers (Mario Young and Luigi Martinet)! Be careful, Nigel (Jemaine Clement) and Bowser (Kenny James) are destroying the park! It's takes 15 minutes per ride! Map Info: ' Blu and Jewel invited you to save the amusement park before Nigel and Bowser shut down the park. '''Theme: ' RollerCoaster Tycoon. '''Height restriction: Any heights. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: ' 4D Simulator Ride. '''Opening date: '''May 4, 2017 *'Hollywood Walk of Fame - a replica of the pathway with stars showing the names of famous celebrities. Map Info: See TBA. Opening date: '''May 24, 1994. * '''Studio Tour Tram - A tram ride. Map info: Aboard on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows. Sponsored by: Kodak (1994-2008). Opening date: June 8, 1994. Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type:A tram ride. Opened: May 24, 1994. Note:the previous King Kong Encounter still exists in The Kentucky version, instead of having King Kong 360. The mummy cave is also still there, rather than being replaced by fast and the furious 3d ride. Theme: 'movie productions, movie sets, and the backlot. *'The NBCUniversal Experience '''- (formerly '''Universal Studio's Sneak Peeks) an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. Map info: '''Experience your first look of NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. '''Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects Opening date: 'May 24, 1994. * '''Twister... Ride it Out! '-''' 'A special effects simulation attraction based on ''Twister 'Map Info:'Experience what it’s like to be caught in the middle of a raging tornado by riding the storm out! Just make sure you hang on tight to the railing. '''Theme: ''Twister'' Opening date: '''June 25,1999. * '''Shrek 4D - a 3D film centered around the adventures of Shrek and his friends. Sponsored by: AMC Theatre's. Map Info: Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey are on their way to the hotel where Shrek and Fiona will spend their honeymoon when they encounter Lord Farquaad's ghost! Farquaad sends his henchman, Thelonious, to bring Princess Fiona to him where he will force her to become the queen of the ghostly world. Now, Shrek and Donkey must save the princess in this timeless tale that's filled with spooky-good fun. Join Them in this Fun Adventure Now. Opening date: 'June 11, 2003. Attraction type: 4D Cinema. '''Replaced: '''Universal Studios: The Entertainment History. * '''Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem '- a 3D simulator ride based on the ''Despicable Me. ''franchise. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: 'Nestle. '''Opening date: '''April 23, 2013. '''Replaced: '''The Curious World of Little Airplane Productions. ** '''Silly Fun Land '- a play area. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: 'Nestle. '''Opening date: '''April 23, 2013. '''Replaced: '''The Little Airplane Workshop *** '''Club Minions '- a dance party attraction featuring the yellow Minions. 'Map info: '''Dance along with the Minions. '''Sponsored by: '''Nestle. '''Opening date: April '''23, 2013. '''Replaced: '''The Little Airplane Cafe * '''Universal Cinematastic '- a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, The Mummy, etc. '''Map Info: Experience the nighttime entertainment filled with fireworks, lasers and the series of unforgettable scenes from Universal's motion pictures. Opening date: June 12, 2006. Universal Express available?: '''No. '''Former Attractions. ** Universal Studios: The Entertainment History '- '''Opening date:'June 27, 1995. '''Closing date: '''November 5, 2002. '''Replaced by: Shrek 4D ** TPA. '''A Motition Smulator Ride Themed To TBA '''Theme: TPA. Opened date: May 24, 1994. Closing date: March 22, 2004. Replaced by: The Curious World of Little Airplane Productions. ** The Curious World of Little Airplane Productions -''' A motion simulator ride '''Theme: Little Airplane Projects Map Info: 'Travel though the world of your favorite Little Airplane characters. '''Opening date:'June 27, 2005. Replaced: TPA.'''Closing date: August 4, 2012. Replaced by: Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem Universal Express available?: Yes. ** Little Airplane Workshop And Cafe. - Opened: June 27, 2005. Closed: August 17,2012. Replaced By: Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem & Silly Fun Land & Club Minions & Gru's Lab Cafe. Current Stores ** Universal Studios Store - a gift store. Opening date: 'May 24, 1994. ** '''Minion Mart '- a store which sells merchandise of Despicable Me ''series. '''Opening date: '''April 23, 2013. Note : This Is At The Exit Of Despicable Me Minon Mayhem ** '''Hello Kitty's America Shop '- a store with merchandise based on Sanrio characters, particularly Hello Kitty. '''Theme: Sanrio. Opening date: '''June 15, 2015. '''Replaced: TPA. ** Shrek's Ye Shoppe '''- a store with - Exciting toys, games and merchandise all from the world of Shrek. '''Theme: Shrek ''movies. Wich Seles Shreek Themed Merchandise.'Theme: Shrek''. '' ''Opening date: '''June 11, 2003. ** '''Studio Sweet's - TPA Opened: 'May 24, 1994. ** '''On Location '- a store which sells original merchandise centered around film production.Opened: June 14th 1994. ** 'That's a Wrap! '- a store located at the exit of Universal Studios Williamsburg '''Opened: May 24, 1994. ** Universal Photo Stop - a photo store. Opened: May 24, 1994. ** Former stores * The Little Airplane Gift Shop '''- a store which sells merchandise of Little Airplane Projects '''Opening: '''June 27,2005. '''Closing: September 30, 2012. Replaced By: '''Minion Mart Replaced: TPA * TPA Suff. - a Store Wich sells machdice of TPA Opened: May 24,1994 Closed:March 22, 2004. Replaced By '''The Little Airplane Gift Shop. (TPA. You Can Add Some Former Stores.) * Current Restaurants ** Movie Studio Diner - a restaurant which serves American cuisine, like hamburgers, French fries, steaks, salads, etc. Opened: '''June 14th 1994. ** '''All-Star Café - a small café where the Meet-n-Greets mostly occur. Opened: June 4th 1994. ** Celebrity Cuisine '- a serve restaurant. Opening date: May 24,1994. ** '''McDonald's at Universal '- A burger restraunt Opening date: May 24,1994. ** 'Fairy Godmother's Juice Bar '- Choose from a unique concoction of colorful elixirs at the juice bar. Opening date:June 11 2005. * '''Universal Monsters Cafe - a food court themed around Universal Monsters. Opening date:May 24,1994. ** Gru's Lab Cafe- a Despicable Me.Themed Cafe With Minon's Meet & Greet Opened: April 23,2013. Replaced:Little Airplane Cafe. ** Former Restaurant Little Airplane Cafe.- TPA Opening: '''June 27,2005. '''Closing: September 30, 2012. Replaced By: Gru's Lab Cafe. Snacks and drinks * Ben & Jerry's - an ice cream stand. Meet-n-Greet Characters'''Edit '''Golden age celebraties: '''TBA '''Universal Monsters: '''TBA Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss-in-Boots, Gingy, and Pinnochio Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Lucy, Dr Nefario, Kevin, Stuart, and Bob Hello Kitty. Edward Sissorshands. Woody Woodpecker Winnie Woodpecker TPA You Can Add More. '''New York A Second section based on New York City. Theme: '''New York. '''Current Attractions * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon - a simulation attraction featurng Jimmy Fallon, a talk show host for The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. Map Info: '''Board the unique “flying theater” and it’s you versus Jimmy as you find yourself speeding down the show’s hallways and through the busy streets of midtown Manhattan, rumbling down into the city’s subways, soaring over skyscrapers and diving into the East River as you hurtle neck and neck towards the finish line. Will you take down "The Tonight Show" host in a blaze of glory, or will Jimmy’s taunts leave you in the dust? '''Theme: '''Jimmy Fallon. '''Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''The Flyer Opening date: June 12, 2018. '''Replaced: Macy's Balloon World Sponsored by: TPA * The Matrix: Rise Against the Machines '''- A Interactive 3D Motion Simulator loosely based on The Matrix while similar to Star Tours Opened: April 28, 2006. Replaced: '''Home Alone 4D Attraction type: '''Interactive 3D Motion Simulator. * '''Terminator 2 3D - Battle Across Time - a 3D show based on Terminator. Map info: TBA. Theme: Terminator. Opening date: October 19, 1998. Attraction type: 3D Theater Show. Sponsored by: TPA. * The Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride- '''a dark ride/indoor Roller Coster in which guests visit an ancient temple, only to be chased by the undead spirit of the pharaoh. '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening date: August 19, 2004. Replaced:Pingu Live! 'Triva : This Is a Mix To The Orlando/ The Hollywood Version Combned.'Attraction type: Dark Ride / Indoor Roller Coster. '''Sponsored by: TPA. * '''NBC Television Studio Center - an indoor interactive attraction allows guest to become a TV star for various NBC television programs, which features the green screen. Theme: NBC TV shows. Map Info: Step inside the NBC televion studio to become a television personality. Opening date: June 12,2018. * Times Square Mini - a miniature exhibition of the Times Square. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: Times Square. Opened: June 27,1995. * The Weeknd Coaster - a B&M Inverted coaster that is similar to Great Bear at Herseypark. Opened: July 23, 2017. * Elf: The Musical '''- A Broadway show based on 2003's ''Elf ''Theme: ''Elf '' Opened: December 2nd, 2013 '''Former Attractions * Pingu Live!- TPA Opened: May 24 ,1994. Closed: October 5,2003. Replaced by: Revenge Of The Mummy:The Ride Map Info: TPA. * Macy's Balloon World. - TPA. Opened: June 28, 1999. Closed: August 29, 2015. Replaced by: '''Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon. * '''Home Alone 4D Opened: May 24, 1996. Closed: July 10 2005. Replaced By: '''The Matrix: Rise Against the Machines '''Current Store's. * NBC Store '''- TBA. '''Opened: '''June 12, 2018. '''Triva: This Is At The Exit Of Jimmy Fallon Race Thought Time Square. * The Matrix Gear Shop-''' TPA * Revenge Of The Mummy Backlot Shop.- TPA. * '''Park Plaza Holiday Shop-TPA Opened: June 14, 1994. * Owl Ctiy Music Store - Opened in June 12, 2018. Restaurants * Finnegan's Bar and Grill - Irish food.-TPA * Louie's Italian Restaurant - An Italian restaurant. * NBC Café - '''A sports bar '''Snacks and Drinks * Starbucks - A coffee shop. * Ben & Jerry's - an ice cream stand. * Doc's Candy '''- a candy shop * '''Wetzel's Pretzels-'''a Pasadena, California-based franchise of fast-food restaurants. '''Meet-n-Greet Characters Jimmy Fallon, Egyptian Pharohs, Buddy, Jovie, Walter, Emily (Please Add More Meet &Great.) San Francisco. A section themed to a Californian city of the same name. Theme: '''San Francisco '''Current Attractions * Fraggle Rock 4D Adventure '- A 3D film attraction based on Jim Henson's 1980s classic ''Fraggle Rock. 'Map info: '''Sport on your "Fraggle-Vision" glasses for the amazing 3D experience that make you dance your cares away, starring Gobo, Mokey, Red, Wembley, and Boober.'Theme: '''Jim Henson's ''Fraggle Rock '' Opened date:' May 24, 1994. '''Attraction type: '''4D' Cinema ' * '''Disaster A Motion Picture Starting You'. - TPA 'Opened: '''June 9,2009.' Map Info: TPA Attraction Type: TPA. Replace: Earthqake The Big One.'' * 'Back to the Future: The Ride 3D - '''based on ''Back to the Future ''trilogy. ' Map info: '''Board onto one of Doc Brown's DeLoreans to take a journey through time. '''Opening date: '''October 21, 2015 Attraction type: 3D Motion Simulator Sponsored by:' TPA. * '''The Fast and Furious Rollercoaster - '''an indoor rollercoaster themed after the ''Fast & Furious movies. It is similar to Epcot's attraction Test Track.' Map info: '''TBA.' Sponsored by: TBA. Theme: Fast & Furious. Opening date: April 7, 2015. Height restriction: 40". Replaced: Backdraft.Attraction type: Indoor Roller Coaster. * '''San Francisco Bay Surfing - a boat ride that goes through a part of the Universal Lagoon. Map info: 'TBA ' Opened date: May 24,1994. * WWE Raw at Universal - A live show featuring WWE wrestlers. * Battlestar Galactica - a twin Dueling roller coaster based on a franchise of the same name Sponsored by: Burger King. Map Info: '''Choose either Human or Cylon for the dueling Roller Coaster action. '''Opening date: July 8, 2006. Attraction Type: A Vekoma Dulling Caoster. Note: This Is Same The One At Universal Studios Singapore * 24: Underground Escape -''' A High Speed dark ride loosely based on the Fox action thriller TV series 24. In this ride, new recruits are put to the test by Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian to escape Nina Meyers's underground trap lair '''Opened: '''June 22 2017 * '''Hershey's Chocolate World- '''A interactive center that is focused on Hershey products '''Opened: '''September 7th, 2002 '''Former Attractions * Back to the Future: The Ride (Original) '''- based on ''Back to the Future ''trilogy. '''Map info: '''Board onto one of Doc Brown's DeLoreans to take a journey through time. '''Opening date: May 24, 1994. Closing Date: 'January 2, 2015. ('It got shut down due to a refurbishment) Attraction type: Motion Simulator. ' * '''Backdraft '- a special effect attraction based on Universal's 1991 film of the same name. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Backdraft''. Opening date: '''April 11, 1997. '''Closing Date: '''November 11, 2013. '''Replaced by: '''The Fast and the Furious Rollercoaster. '''Attraction type: TPA * Earthquake: The Big One -'''TPA '''Attrnaction type: TPA. Opened: May '''24, 1994. '''Closed: November '''6, 2008. '''Replaced By: '''Disaster A Motion Picture Starting You. Attraction Type: TPA. ** '''Store's. *** Back To The Future Shop - TPA *** Battlestar Galactica Store- TPA *** Fragggle Rock Store - TPA *** Amazing Picture's. - TPA. *** WWE Store- TPA. Restaurants. *** Hershey's Ice Cream and Milkshakes - TPA. *** McDonald's Retro Restaurant- TPA. *** WWE Slamburger - TPA. Snacks and Drinks'''Edit San Francisco Candy Companay- TPA '''Meet-n-Greet Characters *** Doc Brown and Marty Mcfly. *** TPA You Can Add More. ** The Wizzarding World Of Harry Potter: Diagon Alley A section of the The Wizarding World of Harry Potter based on a town of the same name. Map info: '''TBA '''Attractions *** Hogwarts Express '''- a transporting people mover train attraction located in Universal Williamsburg Resort. It transports visitors between Diagon Alley at Universal Studios Williamsburg and Hogsmeade at Universal's Islands Of Adventure Williamsburg. '''Map info: '''TPA.'' ''Theme: ' ''Harry Potter book and film series *** Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - a dark ride 3-D Roller Coaster. based on the attraction of the same name at Universal Studios Florida. Map info: TBA. Theme: Harry Potter. Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'dark ride/ 3-D Roller Coaster. Opened: June 21,2016. '''Stores'Edit *** 'Diagon Alley Library '- TBA *** '''Zonko's - a store which sells joke articles, like whoopie cushions etc. *** Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions - a store which sells clothing apparel based on the Harry Potter franchise. *** Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment - a gift shop located near the building containing the attraction Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts, which sells wizarding apparel. Restaurants *** The Leaky Cauldron - a restaurant which serves British delicacies, like Fish'n'Chips. Snacks and drinks *** Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour '''- a small ice-cream stand. '''Amity Inspired by the Jaws ''franchise '''Attractions' *** JAWS: The Ride - A boat ride based on JAWS. Map info: '''Tour through Amity that goes wrong with Jaws ruining it. '''Theme: Jaws. 'Opening date: May' 24, 1994. Attraction Type : A Boat Ride *** Amity Midway Fair '''- an outdoor interactive midway game area. '''Map info: '''Play various games with a Shark-esque feel. Opened: May 24,1994. Attraction Type : A Outdoor Interactive midway game area. '''Store's *** Amity Gift Shop ''-'' a store located at the exit of Jaws The Ride. Theme: Jaws, sharks''' Opening date: June 27, 1995. '''Restaurants *** Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co.- '''A shrimp store '''Theme: ''Forrest Gump''. Opening date: 'June 27, 1995. *** '''Amity Landing Restaurant '– a restaurant that serves seafood and fried chickens. 'Opening date:'June 27, 1995. '''Snacks & drinks *** Boardwalk Snacks '– a snack stand. *** '''Amity Ice Cream '- an ice cream stand. '''Hollywood a section section based on Hollywood street. Theme: '''Hollywood '''Current Attractions *** Power Rangers: The Ride - A 3D Motion Based Dark Ride based on the 2017 film of the same name while similar to The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man and Transformers: The Ride 3D Map Info: Rita Repulsa has returned, and its up to the Power Rangers & you to stop Rita from getting the Zeo Crystal. It Means Teamwork when you get in different zords fusing into a Omega-Zord with the Rangers. Opened: '''March 24,2017. Replaced: TPA. *** '''The Simpsons Ride - A 4D Imax Dome similar to the ones from Universal Studios Hollywood and Universal Studios Orlando. Map Info: '''Ride along with The Simpsons as they visit Krustyland, the theme park created by famed TV personality Krusty the Clown. Is somebody out to sabotage the park? You'll find out as you join Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie and enter through the carnival-like midway. '''Theme: The Simpsons Opened: June 2nd 2009. Attraction type: 4-D Simulator Ride. Sponsored by: M&M's. Replaced: I Lost My M In Vegas. *** Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl -''' A flying saucer themed ride '''Map info: TBA. Theme: Kang and Kodos from The Simpsons Opening date: June 2, 2009. Replaced: M&M's Flying M Attraction type: TPA *** Transformers: The Ride 3D - a 3D dark ride/Motion Simulator. based on Transformers film series. Theme: Transformers. Map info: TBA. Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express available?: '''Yes. '''Attraction type: 3D simulator/dark ride. Opening date: July 21 2014. Replaced: Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.Attraction type: '''3D dark ride/Motion Simulator. *** '''Beetlejuice's Graveyard Revue - A rock musical show Opened: June 14, 1994. Map Info: TPA *** Men in Black: Alien Attack - an interactive shoot-em-up gallery/dark ride. where visitors must catch the aliens appearing in the Men in Black movies. Map info: '''Ride your way to zap aliens who are on the loose in the city. '''Theme: '''Men in Black. '''Height restriction: 42". Universal Express available?: '''Yes. '''Attraction type: '''shooting gallery dark ride. Opening date: June 7, 2002. '''Replaced: Universal's Horror Make-Up Show. *** Fear Factor Live - a stunt show based NBC reailty TV series of the same name. Map info: 'TBA. '''Theme: '''Fear Factor. '''Opening date: '''March 11, 2006. '''Replaced: '''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. *** '''Universal's Horror Make-Up Show '- '''Opening date: May '''27, 1994. '''Closing date: '''Feburay 22, 2000. '''Replaced by: '''Men in Black: Alien Attack '''Former Attractions *** The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show - a live stage show featuring Rocky and Bullwinkle. Theme:'Rocky and Bullwinkle. '''Map Info: '''Join Rocky and Bullwinkle for this wackiest show. '''Opening date: '''May 24, 1994.'Closing date: '''August 15, 2005. '''Replaced by: '''Fear Factor Live '''Universal Express available?: Yes *** Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory - a dark ride based on the 1971 film Map info: TPA Theme: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Height restriction: 34 Opening date: 'May 24, 1994.'Closing date: August 5, 2012. Replaced by: '''Transformers: The Ride 3D. *** '''M&M's I Lost My M In Vegas - '''A 4D Show Based On The M&M's Commcial's '''Map Info: TPA Opening date: May 24, 1994. Closing date: May 10, 2008.Replaced by: '''The Simpsons Ride. '''Universal Express available?: Yes. *** M&M's Flying M '- A Dumbo Clone Ride Themed To M&M's Commercial '''Opened: '''May 24, 1994.'Closed: '''September 30, 2008. '''Replaced By: Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl. Current Stores *** MiB Gear '- a gift store which sells ''Men And Black ''merchandise. '''Opening date: '''June 7, 2002. *** '''Hanna Barbara Store - '''A store which sells merchandise of Hanna-Barbera Cartoon's Opening date:June 27,1995. *** '''Kwik-E-Mart '- a shop which sells all kind of Simpsons merchandise, like toys, shirts, posters etc At The Exit Of The Simpsons Ride. *** '''Transformers: Shop in Disguise - a gift shop which sells Transformers-themed merchandise, like action figures, shirts, etc.' Opening date:' July 21, 2014. 'Former Stores'''Edit *** '''M&M's World - '''A shop that sells all kind of M&M's stuff. At the exit of M&M's I Lost My M In Las Vagas Note: This Was Relocated To Universal City Walk Wilamsburg Including I Lost My M In Vegas Near Hershey's Chocolate World at Universal Citywalk Kentucky. Replaced By: Kwiki E Mart. '''Restaurants *** Mel's Drive-In - A Diner based on the 1973 film American Graffiti. Theme: American Graffiti''' Opening date: June 14,1994. *** 'Lard Lad Donuts '- a donut takeaway store 'Opening date: June '''2, 2009. *** '''Michael Bay's Explosive Cafe. - '''a restaurant which specializes in spicy dishes. Opened July 25,2014. *** '''Krusty Burger '-''' '''A burger themed restaurant '''Opening date: '''June 2, 2009. *** '''Moe's Tavern - a small cafe which sells beverage.Opening date: June '2, 2009. '''Snacks and Drinks'Edit *** '''Dylan's Macaroni & Cheese Shop - a store which contains macaroni and cheese, 4-cheese corkscrew pastas, shells in white cheddar pastas, as well as non-pasta foods such as french fries, baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, ostrich nuggets (a large fried meat that resembles a giant chicken nugget, but is made out of ostriches), and many others. Meet-n-greet characters Homer Simpson Marge Simpson Bart Simpson Lisa Simpson Maggie Simpson Krusty the Clown. Blu, Jewel, Bia, Carla, Teigo, Rafael, Nico, & Pedro from Rio. Agent Jay Agent Kay Terminator/T-800/T-850 ** The M&M's Gang. Optimus Prime Bumblebee Megatron TPA You Can Add More. DC Nation An area of the park which focuses on the superheroes and villains of the DC universe. Map info: '''Get ready for action where you step into the world with superheroes and supervillians of DC Universe. '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. '''Attractions *** Justice League: The First Battle - A wooden, metal and steel dive hyper coaster based on the 2017 movie Map Info: The Justice League is calling on you to defend the world from Steppenwolf in this breathtaking ride Opening Date: August 1st 2017 (The Same day that the Lego Sets for the movie come out) *** Green Lantern: The Unlimited Mission '''- A looping coaster featuring characters from the 2011 movie. '''Map Info: Become a member of the Green Lantern Corps and take on Sinestro in this thrilling mission *** Superman: Escape from Krypton '- a B&M Floorless rollercoaster based on Superman. '''Map info: ''TBA. Theme: '''Superman. '''Height restriction: 52”. Opening date: 'October 10, 2010.'Attraction Type: A B&M Floorless Coster Note : This Ride Is Simler To The One At Six Flags Festa Texas. *** Batman The Ride '- a B&M Invented Roller Coaster based on Batman '''Map info: ''TBA. Theme: Batman Attraction Type:'A B&M Invented Roller Coaster '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010.'Height restriction: 52”. *** Joker's Crazy Drop - 'a S&S Space Shot Drop tower themed around the Joker. '''Map info: ''TBA. Theme: The Joker. Opening date: 'October 10, 2010.'Attraction Type: A S&S Space Shot Drop Tower *** Aquaman's Dive Coaster - a splashcoaster. Opening date: 'October 10, 2010.'Attraction Type: A Water Coster. *** Justice League: Battle for Metropolis- A 3D Dark Ride where you join the Justice League which they need to stop the villains. Opening date: June 24,'''2015 '''Attraction Type: A 3D Dark Ride. *** The Lego Batman Ride - A 3D G2 RoboCoaster Ride based on The Lego Batman Movie Map Info:'''TBA *** '''Wonder Woman 5D: Amazon War - A 5D Action Packed Motion-Based Dark Ride based on 2017 Film of the Same name while similar to The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man and Transformers: The Ride Map Info: A action-packed 5D experience awaits as you join Wonder Woman and Steve in their very own first solo outing, featuring footage from the superhero movie Opening Date: June 2nd 2017. *** Suicide Squad: Sucker for Pain - A Spinning Like Gravitor Ride based on the 2016 movie of the same name. *** Teen Titans GO!: Rise of Slade- '''A spinning indoor roller coaster based on the 2013 cartoon. '''Opening date: '''July 8 2016 '''Attraction Type: '''A Indoor Spinning Roller Coster *** '''The CW Superheroes: Bonds Across Time - An indoor dueling hyper coaster based on The CW DC shows that lets guests join forces with the DC superheroes for the American channel The CW as they fight off Vandal Savage and his followers Map Info: The CW will never be the same again as you join the heroes themselves as you fight off Vandal Savage and his followers Stores *** Gotham Apparel - a gift store which sells only Batman-themed merchandise. Theme: Batman At The Exit Of The Lego Batman Ride. *** Superman's Kryptonian Store - a gift store which sells Superman-themed merchandise. This gift shop marks a contrast with Gotham Apparel. Theme: Superman *** The Justice League Super Store '''- a gift store which sells Justice League themed merchandise. Located At The Exit Of '''Justice League: Battle for Metropolis Restaurants *** Cafe of Justice - a restaurant which sells mostly American cuisine. *** Gotham City Diner '''- TBA '''Meet-n-Greet characters Batman Superman Wonder Woman Flash Green Lantern Aquaman Cyborg The Joker Looney Tunes Central An area themed to Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes. Map info: 'Go looney-tooney with wackiest rides and attractions featuring your favorite ''Looney Tunes characters! '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. '''Attractions *** The Looney Tunes Ride 4D '''- a 3D motion simulator ride. '''Map info: Hop on the ACME Jet Rocket for the wackiest 3D blasting flight chase through the world of Looney Tunes! Height restriction: 40". Theme: Looney Tunes. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'Simex-Iwerks 4D Theater (known as 3D Cinema). '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. *** '''Spinning Taz '- a spinning teacup ride based on a Looney Tune character Tasmanian "Taz" Devil. '''Map info: TBA. Height restriction: 42". Theme: Tasmanian "Taz" Devil. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''Teacups ride. '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. *** '''Bugs & Daffy Live - a holographic live show starring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: 'Outdoor theater. '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. *** '''Foghorn Leghorn's Play Farm '- an outdoor interactive play area for young guest themed around Foghorn's barn. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Foghorn Leghorn. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. *** '''Wile E. Coyote vs. Road Runner Coaster - a dueling family rollercoaster centered around Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. Map Info: TBP''' Height restriction: 48". Theme':' Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. Universal Express available?: Yes. 'Height restriction: 52”. Attraction type: Wooden Roller Coaster. '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. '''Stores *** The Looney Hut '''- a gift shop which sells Looney Tunes-based merchandise, like shirts, mugs, posters etc. *** '''ACME Powerhouse - a gift shop which sells mostly merchandise centered around ACME, including the prank items. Restaurants *** Porky Pig's Dine-In '-' 'a restaurant which sells salads, hamburgers, etc. *** '''Taz's Appetite Stand '- TBA *** 'Eat at Joe's '- TBA *** 'Looney Tunes Cafe '- TPA '''Meet-n-Greet characters Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Porky Pig Tweety Bird Sylvester the Cat Woody Woodpecker's KidZone An area themed to The Woody Woodpecker & PBS Kids Universe And Other Kids And Jr Suff. Current Attractions *** Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster '''- a junior-sized roller coaster hosted by Woody Woodpecker. '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker Attraction '''Type: '''A Vekoma junior-sized roller coaster. '''Opened: March 13,1999. *** Jim Henson's Pajanimals Bedroom Adventure - an indoor play area based on Jim Henson's Pajanimals 'Map Info:' Come and play around the Pajanimals' bedroom. Opening date: June 7, 2008. Attraction type: TPA. *** The Chica Show '''- '''Map Info: '''Learn along and sing along with your favorite bird Chica. '''Opening date: '''TPA Attraction type: TPA.' *** '''The Wiggles Playworld - Map Info: '''Enjoy the fun-filled playground hosted by The Wiggles. '''Opening date: '''March 13,1999 '''Attraction type: '''A Playground. *** '''A Day in the Park with Barney - Map Info:' Join Barney and his friends on this sing-along and clap-along show. Opening date: '''March 13,1999. Attraction type: TPA. *** 'Hello Kitty and Friends Ferris Wheel '- '''Map Info: Hop on Hello Kitty's ferris wheel for a musical, magical ride'. Opening date:' March 22, 2014'. '''Attraction'' type: A Mini Small Ferris Wheel *** '''Meet Clifford the Big Red Dog - Map Info: Greet with everyone's favorite largest red canine Clifford. Opening date: '''July 8, 2000. '''Attraction type: '''TPA. *** '''Clifford's Ca-Nine A Go Round - A dog themed carousel Map Info: TPA Opening date: 'July 8, 2000 '''Attraction type: A '''carousel. *** '''The Adventure Of Curious George '-''' '''A water area based on Curious George. '''Theme: '''Curious George. '''Map Info: Follow the footsteps of your favorite mischievous monkey to take a fun splash. Opening date: 'March 6, 2007. '''Attraction type: '''A Water Play Area. *** '''Thomas and Friends The Ride '-''' '''A train ride based on ''Thomas and Friends. ''Theme:' ''Thomas and Friends' 'Opening date: March 13,1999 ''Attraction type: A Train Ride *** '''Universal Studios' Animal Actors - An animal show. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Animal stars '''Opening date: '''June 27,1995 '''Universal Express available?: '''Yes '''Attraction type: '''TBP Note: The Show Billding Is Used During HHN'S Show's. *** 'Cyberchase 4D '-''' 'A 4D show based on the 2002 show ''Cyberchase 'Opening date: '''July 12, 2008 '''Attraction type: '''4D Cinema. *** '''PBS Center '- an indoor interactive attraction dedicated to PBS television programs such as Nature, Hometime, MotorWeek, POV, etc. '''Theme: '''PBS TV shows '''Opening date: March 13,1999. Attraction type: TPA. *** Liberty's Kids Live '-' '''A live musical show based on the 2002 show Liberty's Kids '''Opening date: '''September 12, 2003 '''Attraction type: '''TPA.' *** '''Ryan's Big Coaster '- A family launched coaster starring Ryan from Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure. Theme: '''Thomas and Friends Opening Date:'' '' November 24, 2015. '''Height restriction: 46"Attraction type: '''A family launched coaster *** '''The Very Hungry Caterpillar - A slow train ride based on The Very Hungry Caterpillar ''' Theme: ''The Very Hungry Caterpillar ''Opened: March 13,1999 'Attraction type: '''A Slow Train Ride. *** '''E.T. Adventure '- a dark ride based on Steven Spielberg's 1982 film E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. '''Map info: '''Hop on a bike and take on the amazing flight to help E.T. to find his way back home. '''Theme: ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. ''Height restriction: '''34". '''Opening date '''June 14, 1994. '''Attraction type: A Dark Ride. Former Attractions *** Journey Through The Land Before Time - a dark ride based on The Land Before Time ''franchise. '''Map info: '''Join the adventure through the Great Valley with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. '''Sponsored by: '''FedEx. '''Theme: 'The Land Before Time. Opened date: 'June 27, 1995. '''Closing Date: '''November 5, 2012. '''Replaced by: '''Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Space Chase '''Attraction type: '''A Dark Ride. *** Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Space Chase - A dark ride based on Sesame Street Opening date: October 5, 2014. Closing date: June 3, 2015. Map info: Rescue Sesame Street's Spaghetti from the merciless Macaroni. Replaced: Journey Trough The Land Before Time.Attraction type: A Dark Ride '(TPA You Can Add More Former Attractions) Current stores *** Woody Woodpecker's KidZone Cartoon Shop '-' '''A Woody Woopeker's KidZone Theme themed store. '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker's KidZone. Opening date: March 13, 1999. *** 'Clifford's ''Doghouse - '''a gift store which only sell merchandise based on Clifford the Big Red Dog. Theme': Clifford the Big Red Dog' Opening date: July 8, 2000. *** '''The Barney Store - '''TPA Opened: March 13,1999. *** '''Thomas' Railway - '''TPA Opened: March 13,1999. *** '''Curious George's Banana Shop - '''TPA *** '''Bob the Builder's Construction Zone - '''TPA Opened: TPA.' *** '''Arthur's Book Store -'''TPA' Opened: March 13,1999. *** 'Cyberchase Shop - '''TPA *** Seame Store-TPA *** '''E.T Toy Closet. -' A store sells ET-exclusive merchandise. Theme: E.T. '''Opening date: '''June 27,1995. '''Former Stores The Land Before Time Store-''' TPA Opened: June 27,1995. Closed November 9, 2012. Replaced By:Big Birds Emporium. '''Restaurants *** Universal Studios KidZone Pizza Company. -''A casual pizza restaurant themed to Woody Woodpecker.'' *** The Very Hungry Caterpillar Snack Stand - a snack stand which serves fruits and drinks. *** PBS Kids Cafe '''- A Cafe like restaurant that features character PBS dining. *** '''Clifford's Dogbowl Dine-In - TPA (TPA You Can Add More Restaurant's.) Characters Woody Woodpecker Winnie Woodpecker E.T The Very Hungry Caterpillar Curious George Arthur Thomas the Tank Engine Cailou Barney Bob the Builder Sarah, James and Henry Elmo, Abby Cadabby, Cookie Monster, Big Bird, Grover, Oscar the Grouch, Bert and Ernie, Rosita, Zoe, Telly, Prarie Dawn, Murray, Ojiveta, The Count, Baby Bear. Category:Theme Parks Category:Amusement Parks In The United States of America Category:Amusement Parks In North America Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:Articles Under Construction